Death Has No Bounds
by UnseenUniverse
Summary: What if Dr. House had a son from an old relationship? What if that son had to go live with him because the kid's mother died? What chaos would endure? *Renamed from Like Father Like Son*
1. Chapter 1

**AN: *Cracks Knuckles* All right! This is my first House MD fan-fiction and I just recently got into the show. Which means I'm still on season two sadly. So! I would like to have no spoilers in the comments. (I HATE SPOILERS.) Now please enjoy!**

I stood in front of the door to Dr. House's home. My mother always said if anything happened to her I should come here. My mother died in a car crash earlier this evening. So now I'm standing by this door and considering ringing the doorbell. Of course my social anxiety is making it almost impossible to ring the bell but unfortunately I have no other option. I took a deep breath and rung the bell. In the back of my mind I hoped he wasn't home but a few seconds later the door opened.

"Are you lost?" Asked the man that opened the door. I could tell he wasn't Dr. House. mother always said that House was a rude son of a bitch and this man wasn't.

"Is Dr. House home?" I asked and deflected his question.

"Does he know you?" the nice man asked.

"Kinda... He knows my mother." I said.

Another man appeared behind the nice one. "Who's your mother?" asked the new man.

"House..." grumbled the nice man.

"Laura Lockwood." I said to House. I could tell House recognized the name. "She said If anything ever happened to her I should come here and give you this." I said and took out a letter. I handed the letter to House. He opened the letter. I shivered. It was getting cold outside and being the scrawny 16 year old boy I was didn't help at all. The nice man let me inside as House sat down to read the letter. "What's your name?" I asked the nice man.

"I'm Dr. Wilson." The nice man said.

I nodded. House finished reading the letter. "Why should I believe this?" House asked and put the letter aside.

I took off my backpack and looked though it. "She also said if you didn't think it was true I should give you this as well." I said and pulled out a small package. House opened it. It was one of my mother's old keepsakes. House held it in his hands. The keepsake was an old movie ticket to the movie Die Hard. "And as a last resort she said a DNA test might help as well." I finished and looked over at Wilson who was looking at the letter.

House snatched the letter out of Wilson's hands. "No look." He said. Wilson mumbled something about having to go home and then left. Now I was alone with House. The man who's my father. I was freaked out. Not to mention the fact that mother died only a few hours ago. I started to think about it for the first time since it happened. I fought back tears. I didn't need to break down in front of House. I glanced at the clock. It was around 6:30 PM. I had expected some sort of reaction from House by now. "What's your name?" He asked.

"It's Alec." I said.

"What happened to Laura then?" House asked and stared at me.

I could feel a lump in my throat. "She uh... Car crash..." I fumbled over my words. I really didn't want to talk about this.

"And you have no other family?" He asked.

"No." I mumbled.

House stood up and grabbed his coat. He was almost out the door when he looked back at me. "Well, come on. It's DNA test time!" He said and limped over to his car. I quietly followed him.

After the DNA samples and various other things House was driving us back to his apartment. I was still silent and I was staring out the car window. This was too much being thrown at me. My mother just died and now I've just met my father for the first time. That doesn't even begin to scratch the surface. House spoke up as we were reaching the apartment. "Guess you'll be staying with me for a while." He said.

"If you don't want me I can just leave ya know. Wouldn't bother you ever again." I said.

"As appealing as that sounds I have to keep you around until the DNA tests get back." He said.

I nodded as I got out of the car and followed House back into his home. It was around 8:00 now and I was emotionally worn out. House mumbled something about I was going to sleep on the couch. Right as my body hit the couch I fell asleep.

~HOUSE MD~

I woke to the sound of House walking into the kitchen. I noticed a blanket over me. I shoved the blanket off my body and fell off the couch. "Morning" House said from the kitchen. Groggy and disorientated I attempted to stand up. After a few seconds of stumbling I managed it get up. House walked in the living room. I looked at the clock. It was almost 10 o' clock. "Get ready and things. We've got to get to the hospital." House said and pointed at the bathroom. I grabbed my backpack which had all of my clothing in it and walked into the bathroom.

After a quick shower and other hygienic related things I rummaged in my backpack for one of my dress shirts and pants. I put my suit jacket on and looked at my self in the mirror. I had the same light blue eye color as House and had my brown hair sticking up all over the place. I brushed it a bit so it looked somewhat nicer and walked out of the bathroom. House was sitting on the couch when I got out of the bathroom. "Your dressed up nice." House said.

"I always dress like this." I said and adjusted my black tie.

"You weren't last night." He said.

"Sorry I was a bit preoccupied with my mother dying." I said and tried to contain my anger.

"Lets go." He said and didn't seem to notice how pissed off I was.

I followed House to his office. I set my backpack down and took out my sketchbook. I walked into the differential room with House. The 3 other doctors stared at me. "Who's this?" asked the woman.

"My son." House said and tried to start a differential on a patent.

"You have a son?" asked the blond man.

"Yes, long story. Now can we continue?" House asked.

As they were talking about the patent I started drawing. after a while all of the other doctors left to do things House told then to do. House peaked over my shoulder to see my drawing. I was almost finished. I added the finishing touches and looked up at House. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said and walked into his office.

I looked at my finished product. It was a drawing of my old golden retriever Rockie. "It's my old dog." I said and followed him.

"You like animals then?" House asked as he was looking at his computer.

"Yeah." I said and smiled for a second.

"You're 16 right?" He asked. I nodded. "Where do you go to school then?" House asked.

"Currently nowhere. I graduated from high school last year." I said.

"But your 16." He said and looked up from his computer.

"I got to skip a few grades in elementary school and I was still smarter then most of my grade." I said.

"What about collage then?" He asked.

"I applied to a few places but never got an answer back from them." I mumbled.

"Did you apply here at Princeton?" House asked.

"Yeah it was my top choice." I said.

"I'll look into it." House said.

"Okay, I'm going to take a walk outside." I said.

House only nodded in response.

**AN: I know I kinda cut it off in a weird place but I wanted to post the first chapter! Reviews would be very kind! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Wow! I was not expecting over a hundred views in 3 days. Let alone 4 reviews! Thank you so much guys! *hugs* Now here's the new chapter!**

Fall sucks sometimes. It's really cold outside. I walked down some of the streets to try and clear my mind. Of course it wasn't working. It would take a while to get used to living with House. Not to mention thinking of him as a father. I was jolted back to reality when I ran into someone. Being the short person I was I fell. I quickly got to my feet and regretted it. "Hey look! It's Shrimp Boy." said my enemy Timmy Brooks. He was with his pack as usual. So there would be no chance of escape.

"Hello Timothy. Found anyone new to bug?" I asked not really caring. Now Timmy isn't the sharpest tool in the shed. He's more of the big buff High School Wrestler. Timmy is 17 and is going into Junior year of high school in a few weeks.

"Shut up Dead Mommy Boy." Timmy said. That struck a nerve and I was still pissed off at House from this morning. I clenched my fist. I have never ever tried to fight Timmy. He just would attack me but today was different.

"You shouldn't of said that." I said. My anger was about to blow.

"What ya going to do?" He asked clearly not catching on. Usually this would be the part when I would run away but instead I punched him in the stomach. Timmy of course was a bit dazed but that didn't stop him from fighting back. Of course it only took him a few seconds to beat me to a pulp. "Don't touch me again Alec." Timmy said and spat on me. He and his group promptly left. I was still on PPTH's grounds. I could hear some one walking up to me. It was Dr. Wilson.

"Hey are you okay?" Wilson asked.

"Fine." I said as I stood up. I didn't want House finding out about the fight. He'd probably label me as weak.

"House is looking for you." Wilson said and gestured for me to follow him.

Wilson led me to the cafeteria. House was at the end of the line. We walked up to him. Wilson and House started talking. House looked over at me and noticed I wasn't grabbing anything. "You need to eat." House said.

"I'm not hungry." I said and hoped he would drop it.

"You didn't eat any breakfast." House said. Of course he wasn't going to drop it.

I grabbed a bag of chips. "There happy?" I said.

House didn't answer. We sat down at a table and ate. When Wilson finished eating he said he had a patent to go see. After Wilson left House stared at me. "What?" I asked.

"You were in a fight." He said.

"No I wasn't." I lied but House could tell that I lied.

"Who was it?" House asked.

"A guy from my old school." I said and looked at my shoes. I didn't want to look House in the face. He must want to dump me on the streets any second now.

"Did he deserve it? You obviously got a few good hits in." House asked.

"This time no." I said and looked back up at him.

"He bothered you before?" House asked.

"Every single day." I said.

House just nodded. At least he didn't want to kick me out. "I looked into you're collage application at Princeton." He said.

"And?" I said.

House handed me a letter. "It got lost." House said.

I looked at the front of the envelope and stared at my name. "Well open it." House said.

Dear Alec Gregory House,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Princeton with you're Major in Biology and Minor in Music...

I quickly read the rest of the letter. It gave me some information about what to do before school started.

"I got accepted?" I asked.

"It seems so." House said. I was shocked. I didn't think I would get into Princeton even though I had a 4.0 GPA. I set the letter down. House took it and read it. "Music?" House questioned.

"Uh yeah... Mother always said you and her were talented. I picked up my first guitar when I was 4. She also taught me piano. I've gotten vocal lessons as well." I told him.

"How good are you?" House asked.

"I've never thought I was very good but everyone else thinks I am." I said.

I saw a woman walk up to House. "House is this a patent?" She asked.

House sighed. "No Cuddy it's my son that I just met yesterday." He said.

"Just because you told you team that and they believed it doesn't mean I will." Cuddy said.

"We are still waiting for the DNA test to come back if you want anymore proof." House said.

I stood up. "Hello I'm Alec it's nice to meet you." I said to Cuddy and stuck out my hand for her to shake.

"You too Alec." Cuddy said and shook my hand. "You still have clinic duty House." She said.

"But Mommy I wanted to go play." House said and pouted.

"Go." Cuddy said and pointed to the door.

"Meet me at the entrance in a few hours Alec." House said and left with Cuddy in tow.

~HOUSE MD~

I stood by the exit of PPTH waiting for House. I stared at my cell phone contacts. There was only two contacts. My mother and my Youth Minister Jimmy. I wanted to call Jimmy to talk about things but he probably thinks I'm dead. I mean I was in the car crash with my mother...

_"Mother can you stop talking on the phone and driving?" I asked my mother and looked over at her. She was talking to her new boyfriend Peter._

_"One second Peter." She said to the cell phone and then looked over at me. "Honey we're almost home. Don't worry okay? Every thing will turn out fine." She said._

_All the sudden a SUV severed into our lane and directly hit my Mother's side of the car. "Mom!" I yelled after the airbags went off. I saw her turn pale. She was dead..._

I thought of my mother's last words. "Don't worry okay? Every thing will turn out fine." I was starting to tear up. It doesn't seem like anything is fine. Nothing at all. I looked down at my cell phone again. I was about to press call on Jimmy's number when House limped up to me. I shoved my cell in my pocket.

"Come on lets go home." House said to me and I followed him.

~HOUSE MD~

I was standing in front of the bathroom mirror. I was crying silently. I've haven't had a chance to cry about her yet. I was breaking down. I just couldn't do this anymore. I backed up into the wall and slid to the floor. I continued to sob. Why did this have to happen. Every thing was fine until the crash. I hit the back of my head on the wall. I didn't want to live here. I just wanted to see my mother again.

"You okay in there? It's been over 30 minutes." House asked from outside the bathroom door.

"I'm fine." I said and stood up.

"Then get out I need to use the toilet." House said. I opened the door and walked out with my head turned away from House so he wouldn't see that I was crying. I grabbed my iPod from my backpack and put on my massive Beatles collection. I slumped down on the couch and turned the volume up to the max. I was singing along to Let It Be when House tapped on my shoulder. I took my ear buds out. House sat down next to me. "You like the Beatles?" House asked.

"Yeah they are my favorite." I said and turned my iPod off.

"You're killing your ears at the volume." House said.

"Not like you'd care." I said before realizing I said it.

House tilted his head at me. "Why not?" He asked.

"Nothing it doesn't matter." I said hoping House would drop the topic.

"You were crying earlier." House said.

Of course he noticed. I sighed. "I'm not talking about it." I said and stood up. "I'm going to the library." I said.

"It's closed." House said.

"Not for me." I said and grabbed the key to the library from my backpack. "My mother used to work there." I said and walked towards the door.

"It's after your curfew." House said.

I could feel my sadness turning into anger. "You wouldn't give a shit if anything happened to me!" I yelled and ran out the door.

**AN: Thanks for the reveiws once again and as always THANKS FOR READING!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Okay this chapter kinda goes all over the place. (like my train of thought). Anyway enjoy!**

I unconsciously ran to my church. I always came here when I was upset. I knew the Sunday night chapel mass was starting in a few hours. So I figured I could go find Jimmy because he plays the music for the Sunday night chapel mass. I walked into the door my the small chapel. Jimmy would be here or in his office. Well he might be grabbing things from the Club Room as well but I don't think he is. Jimmy wasn't in the small chapel so I walked down the hallway to his office. I was getting anxious. Jimmy has no idea I'm still alive. I stood in front of his office. His office is really a classroom for a preschool thing that the church does. I could hear him inside. He was probably doing some last minute changes to the music for tonight. I knocked on the door 4 times. Me and Jimmy both watch Doctor Who so he'd understand the 4 knock reference. "Come in." Jimmy said. I walked in. Jimmy looked shocked. Jimmy has blond hair and an awesome beard. He was wearing a tee-shirt from one of the church retreats with jeans and his black converse. I bug him about the retreat tee-shirts a lot because it seems like he doesn't own any other tee-shirts. "Alec!" Jimmy said.

I hugged Jimmy. "Its me." I said.

"I thought you were dead!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah long story." I said and we stopped hugging. "Need any other guitar players tonight?" I asked.

"Yes, I do! Someone backed out last minute." Jimmy said.

"Do you have your spare guitar? I don't have mine right now." I asked.

Jimmy handed me the spare guitar. "It needs to be tuned." He said.

"I'll tune it with the sound system." I said and pulled out a pick from my pocket. "What songs are we doing tonight?" I asked.

"The list is on the binders." He said.

"Did you forget the order again?" I joked.

"Yeah." He said as we walked to the small chapel.

The rest of his hipster friends were inside the small chapel. I didn't know any of these people though. Jimmy knows a lot of musicians. He introduced me to them. I smiled at them. I looked at the list as I tuned the guitar. We went though the songs and then waited for the mass to start. When it did start I was in my music mode.

After the mass I gave Jimmy his guitar back. "You seem off today Alec." Jimmy said.

"You know how I told you I've never met my dad?" I asked. Jimmy nodded. "I'm living with him now." I said and looked at my feet.

"You ran away didn't you?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah... He just doesn't understand me you know." I said. I don't anyone could understand how I'm feeling right now.

"You just met him. Give him some time." Jimmy said. I nodded. "I'll drive you home. What's the address?" Jimmy asked

"221 B Baker Street." I said.

~HOUSE MD~

Jimmy dropped my off. "See you again soon!" Jimmy said and drove off.

I gulped and walked up to the door. It was open. I walked inside and looked around. House was nowhere to be seen. "Hello Alec." House said as he walked out of his room. My eyes darted around the room. I making an escape plan in my head just in case. "Where were you?" House asked.

Now House doesn't seem like the religious type of person. "Park." I lied.

"No you weren't I checked there." House said.

So he was looking for me. "I was at my church." I mumbled.

"You know how stupid religion is right?" House asked.

"I don't believe in everything the Catholic Church says." I told him.

"Yet you still go to mass and things." House said.

Now he's pissed me off again. "I figured you wouldn't understand. The Church has done a whole lot of things to help me." I said.

"Right! They helped you believe in a super human being!" House said.

"I don't care what the fuck you think. I'm not trying to convert you or anything like that. Hell! I'm not even telling you my beliefs. I'm just saying the Church has helped me though the fact that'd I didn't have a father." I said and took a breath. "Now it will help me with the fact that you are a major fucking let down. Not that I'm shocked about that." I said and slumped down on the couch. Soon after House left me alone I fell asleep.

~HOUSE MD~

I woke up the next morning to a quiet apartment. I saw signs that House has left already. I looked at the time. it was 11:37. I struggled to get to my feet. Sleeping on a couch might not be the best idea for me. I tried to walk to the kitchen only to fall halfway there. I yelped as I landed awkwardly on my left ankle. I attempted to get back up but my thigh felt too weak. I gave up and took my cell phone out of my pocket. I looked at my contacts and saw that House put his number in. I really didn't want to call him but I was scared and had no idea what to do. I pressed call.

A few seconds later House picked up. "What you need kid?" House asked. I froze up. What am I going to say. _Help! I've fallen and I can't get up._ Nope I not saying that. "You're panting did you overwork yourself?" House asked.

"I can't move my right thigh." I mumbled.

"What?" He asked.

"I've been trying to get to my feet for the past five minutes but I can't. I might of also sprained my ankle." I said.

"I'll send someone to get you." House said and hung up.

It turns out that someone was Dr. Wilson. He helped me to my feet. I leaned on him for support as we walked to his car.

~HOUSE MD~

At PPTH I was quickly taken to a room with a hospital bed, TV, a few chairs, and a table. I layed down on the bed. A nurse was talking to me but I wasn't listening. After she left I pretended to play the guitar. House opened the sliding glass door.

"What happened?" House asked as he set my file on the table.

"I don't know. I was walking to the kitchen and fell. I tried to get up but my right thigh was fatigued." I told him.

House nodded and opened my file. "Your Grandpa... Did he use a wheelchair?" House asked.

"Yeah Mother said he had some illness that caused him to not be able to walk anymore." I said.

"I'm going to order a genetic test." House said.

"What do you think it is?" I asked.

"Becker muscular dystrophy." House said and left.

**AN: I had no idea how much reachurch I would have to do for the fanfic. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry that I took a while to write this one. I hope you enjoy!**

I sat in the hospital bed waiting for the results. I hate hospitals. I used to have a stepdad. His name was David Carter. My mother meet him though some old high school friends. a few years after David and my mother got married. He got a brain tumor. The type of cancer was called Glioblastoma. The tumor was in the part of David's brain that controlled motor functions. I had to watch my step dad who I was very close to go from walking normally to and cane then a walker and finally a wheelchair. He ended up getting something stuck in his colon and had to have surgery to get it out. For healthy people the surgery takes about 2 weeks to recover from and David just couldn't. After a few days in the ICU my mother pulled the plug. I realised that I was tearing up. Why did everyone I love have to die? Why do good people die sooner than the rest? Why would God put all this guilt onto a 16 year old boy?

I heard the sliding door open. It was House again. "It's just a Hamstring Muscle Contusion." House said.

"But you said it was some genetic thing?" I said and tried to cover up that fact I was crying.

"You don't have it." House said and walked up to me. "On the other hand. You never told me that you were in the car crash with your mother." House said.

"I wasn't hurt from it." I said. How did he find that I was in the crash?

"Yes you were but the combination of shock and adrenaline took the pain away. Your mother dying gave you the shock but the fight with that kid from your high school pumped you up with adrenaline." House said like it was obvious. As if on cue my leg started to hurt. I grunted. House nodded as if that confirmed his diagnosis. "I'll prescribe you some pain meds and bed rest until Saturday." House said.

"So I'll be stuck in the apartment?" I asked.

"Yes as of now you are discharged from PPTH." House said and did some jazz hand movements.

~HOUSE MD~

The next few days consisted of me on the couch watching TV and trying to write a eulogy for my mother's funeral on Sunday. On Friday night I was trying to write the eulogy when House came home from work. He completely ignored what I was doing and limped to his room. This was unusual. Most of the time when he came home House would bother me until I ignored him. "You okay? No snarky comments today?" I yelled from the couch. He didn't answer so I grabbed my crutches and maneuvered to House's bedroom door. I knocked on the door.

House opened the door. "I'm fine. I just wanted to see how you'd react." House said a grabbed the eulogy that was still in my hands. "What's this for?" House asked.

"My mother's funeral on Sunday. I figured you wouldn't even care if I went seeing as you hate religions." I said.

House was reading the eulogy. "You've written eulogies before." House said and handed it back to me.

"Yeah I've done it for my grandparents and my step dad." I said.

"Step dad?" House asked. I nodded and told him the whole brain tumor story. House listened to the whole thing. He took my crutches away. "Your leg is fine now. I want to take you somewhere." House said.

~HOUSE MD~

House brought me to a music store. I've never been in this one before. My mother always said it was too expensive for us. I hesitated at the door but House nudged me inside. I almost gasped at the amount of instruments.

"Hey Greg! Looking for anything?" Asked one of the workers.

"Alec, this is the owner Mark." House said to me.

"Hello Mark." I said and shook his hand.

I walked over to the acoustic guitars as House talked to Mark. I was looking at the cheap ones but House gestured at the expensive ones. I shook my head. House sighed. "Look Alec I'm a doctor might as well take advantage of it." House said. I walked back over to House.

"You're not buying me one." I said to House. "I'm not ripping money off of you." I said. He pouted. "Fine I'll try one." I said. I've always wanted an acoustic electric guitar but could never afford a good one. I smiled at the Taylor guitars. One of the Taylor guitars caught my eye. Mark pulled it off the wall for me to try. I pulled a pick out of my pocket and played lean on me.

"Nice." House said and Mark nodded.

My face turned red. "I'm not that good or anything." I said.

"No, you're great. Almost as good as Greg I'd say." Mark said.

"Maybe even better." House said.

I've never thought I'm even okay at playing guitar. Mother always said I was good but she's my mother. Mother's always say things like that to their kids. I've never played to people besides at my church but I was always playing with Jimmy. The reason I chose Music as my minor is because I'm way better at piano and singing. Guitar on the other hand is just a hobby. I've played piano at many concerts and I was in my school's choir. I always had a least one solo. I set the guitar down. "I'm better at piano." I mumbled and walked over to a piano. I played one of the songs I've written.

"Stick with guitar kid. You'll get more girls that way." House said. I didn't know if that was a compliment or not so I just nodded. "Alec pick a guitar or I'll pick one for you." House said and limped over to the counter. I sighed. I guess he's not going to let me leave without one. I picked the guitar that I tried out. Mark went to grab the case for it. House also bought me some more picks, extra strings, and a capo.

~HOUSE MD~

In the car we talked about our favorite bands. Most of the bands we both enjoyed. Well, except for my contemporary christian bands. When we got back to the apartment House insisted to have me play some more songs. I played mostly Beatles songs because I had most of those memorized. At some point House played his piano as I played the guitar. At midnight we stopped and watched some TV together.

"When's the funeral?" Housed asked as he drank some whiskey.

"It starts at 11 AM. I need to be there an hour earlier to help set up. Then after the burial there's an event at one of my mother's friends house. You know the Irish always have parties to celebrate the person's life after the funeral and she is... I mean was Irish." I told him. I looked up at the ceiling. It's going to take some time getting used to talking about her in past tense. Some time later I fell asleep on the couch.

**AN: I'm running short of ideas. So if you guys have any ideas that would be very helpful. Also I'll be pretty busy coming up. I have a Convention and a camp coming up. It will probably take a lot longer to get the next chapter up. As always thanks for reading!**


End file.
